Of Love and Pretensions
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: Niou entered Rikkai carrying a deep secret. Secrets unfolded as Niou discovered himself struggling with life, friendship, betrayal, hope and love. Can "he" attain "his" happiness when all the odds were against "him"? PlatinumPair/Full summary inside


A/N: Collab fic with **koolgy** for guessing the protector of Fuji in my story, "The Story of a Tensai Mermaid"**. **

Thanks for the plot dear! :))

Warning: A bit OOC, Gender bent on Niou's part.

Pairing: Platinum Pair

**Summary:**

No one knew that Niou was a girl that entered Rikkai under the influence of her father as a boy that was actually in love with Yagyuu that's why she recruited him for the tennis team and became her doubles partner. But Yagyuu already had his eyes set on someone but didn't have any will to confess, enter Niou, and set Yagyuu up with his long time crush just to see him happy. But what happens when Niou's Dad set her up with the heir of the Atobe Corps and Yagyuu was shaken up despite the fact that Niou was a guy, on his eyes, at least?

* * *

><p><strong>Of Love and Pretensions<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

_Hi, I'm Niou Masami, commonly known as Niou Masaharu, the Trickster of the Court. And yes, I'm a girl. No one knows that I'm a girl disguised as a guy for a reason. I am not entitled as a trickster for nothing; I'm also using it for my own satisfaction. This is the story of my life, friendship, betrayal, hope and love._

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

_-Niou Masami at 10 years old-_

I was sitting on a bench at a golf course with my father who came here to play golf with his business partners and I just happened to ask him to tag me along too. He refused at first but I was persistent and thus, he agreed only if I would behave myself. I was never into golf for tennis was always my first love. And with tennis, I could use the tricks that I'd been saving under my sleeve. I just wanted to spend time with my Dad that's why I decided to tag along.

I had a very lonely childhood with my parents always away at work, my older sister living in a dormitory and not quite on good terms with my younger brother and thus, I was always alone that's why I love to play pranks to people in order to harbor the attention of my family especially my parents since they were always busy with their work more than their kids. My two siblings, my parents and I grew apart and before we knew it, we were eating separately and barely see each other even if we all lived in the same house.

I was scanning the golf course when I noticed a young man with purple hair and oval glasses, almost same age as me. He was playing golf with his father, or so he thought for they had the same hair color and the older man was patting the younger boy's head affectionately as he would hit a ball. Somehow, I felt a bit envious. My father never did that to me. The whole time I was at the golf course, I just watch the boy and never leave him out of my sight. On my teal eyes, I was observing him intently. Since I had an eye for habits, I could easily say that this young man was good at playing golf. He didn't have any unnecessary movements and the way he swing his golf club flawlessly. While watching this kid, I found myself being drawn in his charm.

As we were about to go home, I told my Dad that I'll just go to the rest room. On my way there, I bumped into someone – and that someone was the same purple haired guy with glasses that I was eyeing the whole time. With the hard impact of our collision, I fell on the floor.

I was wincing in pain as I felt that my butt was hardly bumped on the floor.

"I'm sorry, are you all right?" The boy asked gentlemanly, reaching out his hand to me. Gladly, I accepted it but I momentarily gawked at his nerdy but handsome façade.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Are you hurt somewhere?"

"No. Don't worry."

"Hiroshi." Someone called the boy from behind. And then I saw his father approaching us.

"What are you doing here? And is this young lady your friend?" The old man turned to her with a warm smile on his face.

"No, Dad, I accidentally bumped into her." He answered.

"What is your name, young lady?" He asked her.

"I'm Ni-" My words were cut as someone came rushing in.

"Yagyuu-san. Long time no see, how are you?" A man in middle age came and spoke to the purple head guy's Dad.

"Aa. Never thought I'd see you here."

"And this young man is Hiroshi?" The man asked and the boy who's named was Hiroshi nodded.

"My, what a handsome young man."

"Of course, he's my offspring after all." His Dad stated proudly.

"Dad," the guy whose named was Hiroshi asked his Dad, "this man is?"

"He's a classmate from university years."

"Yes, pardon me from not introducing myself earlier. I'm Oishi Hideki."

"You're also a doctor?" Hiroshi asked the man politely.

"Yes."

"I see."

"Is he in middle school already?" Oishi Hideki asked Hiroshi's Dad.

"No. He's still in elementary school."

"So you're planning to send him to your alma mater, Rikkai, right?"

"Yes."

I was observing the old men exchanging conversations with each other. So, he'll study at Rikkai when he reached middle school. Unknowingly, Hiroshi-kun went to my side.

"I'm sorry again."

"It's okay, I said."

"What's your name?"

"Misami, just call me Misami."

"Right, Misami-san, I'm Yagyuu Hiroshi." He said as he held out his hand into mine. As soon as their hand was intertwined, I felt something weird inside. What was it, I wondered?

"Nice to meet you, Hiroshi-kun." I said as I was smiling.

Then, Hiroshi's Dad called him and they left. But before he left, he smiled at me, making my heart jumped a little. Somehow, I found him cute.

Right there and then, I decided. I would enter Rikkai at all cost.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

_-First year, middle school-_

I was walking along the streets of Kanagawa. Today was my first day of middle school. I was supposed to enter as a girl, for it was my true gender but looking at me now, in a boy's uniform, just didn't make things look any better. I cut my long silvery white hair into a short one, leaving some tail behind and making it somewhat spiky, put some breast minimizer on my chest, got tanned a little and I was rehearsing again and again my new voice – a man's voice, baritone, thick and masculine. It didn't take a lot of my time imitating a certain man's voice that I heard while watching TV. And I changed my attitude. I left my entire girly attitude behind and made myself a playful, easy go lucky pretender who loved to play tricks with other people.

When I searched about Rikkai, I knew that it had a really strong tennis team, for the boy's category. And since I had been playing tennis all my life, I wanted to be in a strong team to showcase my skills. It would be a very sneaky thing to do, pretending that was, but he wanted this for a reason, and that was to catch the attention of a certain guy, Yagyuu Hiroshi. For two years, I hadn't seen the boy but his face kept popping out in my mind, his gentleness always reminded me of having a perfect and loving boyfriend. It was enticing in my part on seeing him again and definitely finding him again, as I promised my ten-year old self when I met him back then.

And also, when I would enter the school as a girl, they wouldn't allow me to join the boy's tennis club because it was against the rule of the Tennis Association to let a girl play in an all-boys team. And thus, this was the best resolution that I could think of.

Since I didn't want to interact with girls of my age, I decided to tell my father about my plan.

"_Are you nuts?" My father asked angrily as he heard my proposal._

"_No."_

"_Then tell me why you want to go to that school disguising as a boy."_

"_I want to play tennis in a strong team." I answered though I had other reason, much important reason than this._

"_Then join the girl's club."_

"_No. Please, Dad. With your influence, you could make things possible." Their family was one of the biggest business tycoons in Japan, on par with the Atobe's wealth._

_Sighing, my father couldn't do anything once I had decided. After all, their way of showing their love was spoiling them material things and whatever my siblings and I wanted._

Alas, my father succumbed into my wish and went to the headmaster of Rikkai who accepted the idea of me entering as a boy through a secret agreement with money involvement.

And now, as I entered the gates of my new school with my new self, a new story unfolds.

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think?

Review please.

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen


End file.
